Forever
by Dying Alone
Summary: Summary: On a Halloween night, the mysterious villain known as Red X attacks Jump City, and as the Teen Titans jump into action, Raven suddenly disappears. Did Red X take her, did she run away, or is there something else going on? BBxRae RobxStar
1. Chapter 1: An October Night

Chapter 1 - An October Night:

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is, as stated in the summary, my first story on this site. This is my first story. Period. Please read and review, but do be gentle. No flaming please, but I always welcome suggestions and improvements. I do not own Teen Titans.

Halloween. A night where people dress up in costumes and drag bags of candy back and forth to houses. A night where the citizens of Jump City threw parties, inviting all their friends and staying up all night. A night where the Teen Titans have to keep an especially close eye on the city, lest creatures and villains take advantage of the cover of night and people. One Halloween, however, promised early in the evening to bring trouble...

Around 5:00 pm, as the darkness of night closed in, a slight drizzle of rain brought a bit of relief to the unusually hot late-autumn air. The rain ceased around an hour later, however, allowing families to leave the comfort of their houses and set off to collect hoards of candy in sacks and plastic pumpkins. Jack-o-lanterns' candles flickered softly, giving the streets a soft, eerie, orange glow. Children and their parents laughed and talked together, walking slowly down the darkened roads. Few cars patrolled the streets on this day, leaving younger kids free to romp the roads and alleyways.

Atop one of the tallest buildings of Jump City stood the silhouette of a teenage figure. No hair flowed in the wind, as a mask completely covered the head of this person. On the forehead and chest of his suit stood two, simple, red X's. He watched the streets intently, eager to pick out a target for an attack. Murder was not in his mind, however. No, he felt that would attract too much attention. He wanted to quickly scare his victim, then to disappear into the night. Murder would leave behind too much evidence.

_'And as he... or she, as the case may be... screams, I will vanish...'_

As Red X thought this, he spied the perfect target

AUTHOR'S END NOTE: So how was it? Did you like it? Did you not? Why? Please tell me! Next chapter should be up soon!


	2. Chapter 2: Last Minute Disappearance

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Enjoy! I forgot to mention in chapter one that any relations in name, plot, ect. is pure coincidence. Again, I do not own Teen Titans...

Back at the brightly-light Titan's Tower, the five superheroes were all enjoying each other's company in the living room... some more than others, however. Beast Boy and Cyborg were playing a video game together; Robin was watching Jump City through the window; Starfire was watching him worriedly, and Raven was reading.

"It's too quiet," Robin said simply, "something's wrong here..."

Starfire got up from her spot on the couch and walked over to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Robin, nothing is wrong. Tonight is the Halloween. Perhaps any evil has gotten a fear of the crowds."

Raven closed her book and looked up to the two. Ignoring Starfire's words, she said, "It's early, Robin. If you _want_ to fight, you'll have to wait. Any sensible villain would wait until it's a little darker to strike."

At that moment, the alarm went off.

"Okay, I guess the villain isn't sensible," Raven sighed as she put her book down on the couch beside her.

The Titans all gathered around the computer monitor as a familiar face was pulled up.

"Hello, Titans." Red X's voice was distorted, but all the heroes needed was a face to put two and two together. Red X wasn't always bad news, but apparently, tonight he was. His masked eyes narrowed and Beast Boy saw something... no, some_one_ in the corner.

"Dude! Who's that?" He pointed at her.

"A little friend of mine." Red X narrowed his eyes further. "And if you want her to live, I suggest you get over here as soon as possible."

The computer monitor faded out.

"Titans, go!"

As they all headed for the garage, something grabbed Raven from behind, one hand covering her mouth and the other arm around her waist, locking her arms to her side. Petrified, Raven tried to scream out, but it came out more as a muffled "mmph." The rest of the Titans didn't notice she was gone until they were in the car, but by that time it was too late to go back.

"Come on, guys! We have to go after her!" Beast Boy insisted.

"She has powers. She can look out for herself. X's hostage doesn't and can't." Robin argued. Cyborg fired up the engine, and they were off.

AUTHOR'S END NOTE: I'm really liking how this story is turning out...


	3. Chapter 3: Red X

Chapter 3 - Red X:

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I, once again, do not own Teen Titans.

By the time the four remaining Titans arrived on the scene, a small crowd had gathered around Red X and his hostage, but they were warned to stay well away from the two by the villain himself. The crowd did part for the Titans to get through. As Robin arrived at the front of the mass of people, Red X walked over to his frightened hostage. When he reached her, he turned and looked back at the Titans.

"Red X. Let her go," Robin hissed.

"Really, Robin, I would be a little less demanding if I were you. After all, you're missing someone. Do you really want to be defeated... and have Raven watch the whole thing?"

"What!"

"Where is she?" Beast Boy stepped forward, ready to fight.

Red X bowed his head slightly, then replied, much to the Beast Boy's dismay, "I can't tell you that..."

"But... but..."

"But I know who can."

"Who?"

"If I told you that, I'd spoil your surprise, wouldn't I?" Red X sent several items from which he got his name towards the Titans. Four red X's turned to gobs of goo, and the four heroes scattered quickly before the mess came down on them.

"Titans, GO!"

Red X sent more goop at the leader, who didn't see it until it was too late. He became entrapped under the pile of red gunk.

"Robin!" Starfire flew over to his side, but was quickly downed herself by the goo, which had seemed to take on a life of its own. She screamed and Cyborg ran to help them both, unaware that the goo was waiting for him. As soon as he got in its range, it shot itself at him, knocking him down and dragging the other two Titans with it.

Now Beast Boy was ignoring all this. He was focused on Red X, who was smirking at him beneath the mask.

The only thing that was running through Beast Boy's mind was, _'Where's Raven?' _He turned into a tiger, growling at Red X, promising himself that he'd make Red X pay. He knew... he _knew_ that the villain had something to do with Raven's disappearance. As an animal, however, he was driven mostly by instinct. He did that only thing any angry tiger would do, green or not.

He charged.

Red X saw it all coming. He tossed an X at Beast Boy, who dodged it easily. He kept running right at the masked man, who kept sending goo and X's at him. He was caught by the leg by an X, but kept on running. He bared his fangs, then opened his teeth, then met with Red X's arm. He bit down hard as he could. Blood ran down the arm, staining the suit.

Red X tried to shake him off, but still angry and still instinct-driven, Beast Boy hang on for all he was worth. He came to his senses only when Robin looked up and yelled out.

"Beast Boy!"

Beast Boy's eyes widened. He let go and changed back to his normal self.

Red X ran.

AUTHOR'S END NOTE: I made this chapter a little longer. See what you think, and tell me if I need to make the next chapter longer than this one.


	4. Chapter 4: The Search

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I don't own Teen Titans. I never will. Why do I keeping saying that? Why are you still _reading _that?

As Beast Boy watched Red X retreat into the distance, he walked slowly over to his former hostage and freed her. She stood up, thanked him, then ran off into the night. The crowd dispersed, leaving behind the four heroes, three of which were almost out of the red goo that had held them captive.

Robin was the first to get out of the goo. "Beast Boy, are you alright?"

Beast Boy licked the blood off his lips. "Yeah, I think so."

"You are certain?" Starfire ran up behind Robin.

Cyborg ran up behind Robin as well. "B, maybe you should go back to the Tower. We'll search for Raven, and--"

"NO!"

The other three Titans fell silent.

"I mean, no. I'm going with you, whether you like it or not."

"Actually, Beast Boy, I was thinking we should split up and look." Robin bit his lower lip, hoping his friend wouldn't scream at him.

"...Yeah, that's fine."

The leader breathed a tiny sigh of relief inside. "Good. Okay... Titans, split up! Starfire, you and Beast Boy search for her downtown. Cyborg, you and I will search uptown."

"Right!"

"Of course!"

"...Alright."

"Good. Titans, go!"

As Cyborg and Robin ran to search uptown, Starfire turned to Beast Boy.

"You are certain you are alright?"

"I'm fine, Star. But thanks."

They started walking.

"When the Red X mentioned Raven, you looked... threatening...?"

"Star... look, she's important to me."

They turned a corner.

"Beast Boy, how important is she to you?"

"Very."

"How much is very?"

"Don't pry, Starfire."

"I do not mean to, but please, Beast Boy, I wish to know! How much is very? Is it like--"

"Star, I..."

"Yes?"

"Well, I know I've called her some names in the past, and I know she probably hates me, but... well..."

"Please, continue. Why do you wish for her to be well when you have shown how much you do not like her?"

"Because, Star, I... I love her."

Starfire stopped short, but Beast Boy continued walking. She watched him until he was out of sight.

AUTHOR'S END NOTE: Reviews please! And yes, I know that this isn't my best chapter.


	5. Chapter 5: An Old Enemy

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I still don't own Teen Titans. But I do own a shirt with a picture of Raven on it... not quite the same, though.

Beast Boy kept walking. Raven was still on his mind. Several thoughts flashed through his mind.

_'She could be tied up.'_

He walked a little faster.

_'She could be with Slade.'_

He walked a little faster.

_'She could be hurt.'_

He started jogging.

_'She could be dying.'_

He broke into a panicked run. Then another thought struck him.

_'Oh God... she could already be dead.'_

He turned a corner sharply, nearly barreling into a stray dog. It barked and nipped at him before continuing its foraging. Beast Boy didn't seem to notice. He turned to his cheetah form and ripped through the streets and alleyways, searching for clues to Raven's whereabouts.

_'C'mon! A piece of cloak, blood, _anything _but a body!'_

His search was nearing an end. He was coming upon the last place left for him to look. He turned into a bloodhound and started sniffing around. He picked up a familiar scent, but it was one he wished was not around.

Slade's.

But it was his only lead. He hesitantly followed the scent, hoping that he would run into someone besides Slade. He looked up. No more than twenty meters away stood the evil man, but Beast Boy was picking something else up. Another scent. Raven's.

_'What's he done to her?'_

Beast Boy turned back to his normal form, then approached Slade quietly.

_'At least I have the element of surprise.'_

"Hello, Beast Boy."

_'Never mind.'_

"Slade..."

"Why are you here?"

"Because I want to get Raven back. And I know you had something to do with her disappearance."

"Oh? And how do you know that?" Slade turned around.

"I could smell her scent on you."

"So you think I'm just going to lead you to her?"

"Well... not exactly. I expect a big fight from you."

"You expect wrong."

"What?" Beast Boy couldn't believe his ears.

"I said, you're wrong. You can't do anything to me; you're just a single person. And besides, even when I show you where Raven was, you'd be unable to do anything about her current condition."

"So... wait. You're going to take me to her?"

Slade stepped towards the green shapeshifter.

"Yes."

---

"...Why are you being so cooperative?" Beast Boy asked as he walked by Slade, who was leading him down a large, empty hallway.

"I've changed. Not much, of course, but after Raven ended Trigon's reign..." The man stopped as they reached a large wooden door.

Slade pushed the door open.

AUTHOR'S END NOTE: Wow. That was hard to write... I'm sick. Normally, that would've taken 15 minutes to write. Today, it took an hour. Bleh. I'll get the next chapter up as soon as I can.


	6. Chapter 6: Precious Breaths

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'm feeling better, thank you. What, you didn't ask? Well, why not? And I still don't own the Teen Titans. And by the way, thank you to all those who have reviewed my story. I appreciate it. And sorry about how long it took me to get this chapter up.

Beast Boy's eyes scanned the darkened room. As they adjusted to the little light there was, he could barely make out a row of prison cells against the back wall. Slade snapped his fingers and the lights flickered, the grew brighter. Beast Boy rubbed his eyes, which were now hurting because of the sudden change of lighting. His quickly forgot his eye pain, however, when he saw his friend and what condition she was in.

_"Raven!"_

The shapeshifter ran over to her cell, grasped the bars, and shook them hard as he could. They wiggled around a bit, but despite his best efforts, he could not take them down. He called out to her, again and again, but failed to rouse her. Defeated, he fell on his knees and hung his head.

Raven was unconscious, bound and cut up pretty badly. Her cloak covered her body, but the navy blue fabric was stained with a deep red. Her hair was wet with blood as well, and her hands and legs slashed and cut. Her chakra was bleeding slowly. The floor beneath her was stained with blood; some was hers, some was from prisoners long before her.

Beast Boy looked back towards her. He was relieved to see she was breathing, but relief quickly turned to anger. Anger with nowhere to go. Anger at Slade for showing him what had become of Raven, anger at whoever cut her, anger at Raven for just _being _like this, anger at himself for not finding her sooner, but most of all, anger at Robin for going after Red X instead of looking for the half-demon. What had been Robin's reason again?

_"She has powers. She can look out for herself. X's hostage doesn't and can't."_

Beast Boy gritted his teeth, then stood up and whipped around to face Slade.

"Yes, Beast Boy?"

"What did you do to her?!"

"I didn't do anything. That was my partner's doing. Have you seen enough?"

"Who's your partner?"

"Have you _seen _enough?"

"Answer me!"

"You should know by now that I wouldn't give away my partner's name. Not yet, anyhow."

"You don't even _care _that Raven's barely alive??"

"Beast Boy--"

"Seriously! Do you care?!"

"Listen to me--"

"You're disgusting! It's no wonder--"

"QUIET!" Slade roared. Beast Boy went quiet.

Slade cleared his throat. "Are you ready to go yet?"

"...Yes. I guess. Just promise me you won't kill her...?"

"Fine. I promise. Follow me."

And with that, Slade turned to lead Beast Boy out of his lair.


	7. Chapter 7: Late Night Return

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey there, everybody! It's me with the never-ending story! No, actually, this story has about 25 or 26 chapters. Just so ya all know. And I'm going to say this one last time, in big bold print. **I DO NOT OWN THE TEEN TITANS AND NEVER WILL. **I think I've made you guys wait long enough... on with the story!

Beast Boy flew through the crisp night air. It was late, and most people had gone on to bed by now. The streets were still illuminated by the glow of jack-o-lanterns. An owl's call floated through the air, trapped forever on the wind.

Starfire was gazing out the window of the Tower worriedly, her eyes trying to see through the darkness, trying to find Beast Boy or Raven.

"You okay?" Robin stood beside her.

"I do not know. I just... I don't know if... I'm..." she stuttered, attemping to find the right words.

"We're all worried about Beast Boy and Raven, but until one of them comes in the door, we can't do anything. Come on, let's get you to bed."

Starfire refused to budge. "But what if they are hurt? Is there no way for us to go out to find them?"

Robin looked into her eyes. She was looking into his mask, as if she could see the eyes behind them that she had longed to see since she fell in love with him.

"Star, I'm sorry, but there's no way of knowing where they are, and it's too late to go out and look for them."

"But... Robin... please?"

He put his hand on her shoulder, but didn't reply. They looked intently at each other... and then Cyborg came down from his room, yawning.

"Yo! Why are you two still up? We should all be in bed!"

"Cyborg, I am worried. Where is Beast Boy? And Raven?"

"I dunno, Star--"

The door burst open. Beast Boy leaned on the doorway, tired from his long flight. Starfire flew to greet him, glad that we was alright.

"Beast Boy! You are unharmed! Where is Raven?"

"With Slade."

Robin and Cyborg followed Starfire.

"Is she okay?" Robin asked.

"Dude, she's bleeding really badly and she's unconscious. She didn't look alright to me."

Starfire blinked back tears. Raven, bleeding badly and knocked out? How could this be? This wasn't happening... it couldn't!

"She is... not dead, though, correct?" Starfire said softly, a hint of hope in her voice.

"No, she's alive, but unless we get her outta Slade's place soon, she won't be for long."

Starfire turned and gripped Robin's shoulders. "We must go quickly!" She let go and turned back around. "Friend Beast Boy, lead us to the place of Slade!"

"Can do." He turned away and walked out the door, Starfire hot on his heels.

"Why's she so concerned about Raven? Far as I can tell, Raven's never done anything really amazing for Starfire." Cyborg was puzzled.

"They switched bodies once." Robin walked out the door, leaving Cyborg in the room for a few minutes. The half-robot soon darted out after the three, turning off the light as he went.

AUTHOR'S END NOTE: Phew. I'm tired. It's late here... I think I'll leave off there this time. Good night, world!


	8. Chapter 8: Blood

AUTHOR'S NOTE: God, it's been forever, hasn't it? Sorry about that, guys.

_'What happened? Where am I?'_

Raven's mind whirled with activity as she lay in her prison, eyes closed. She was half-unconscious, unable to feel, unable to open her eyes. Her body seemed faint and far away. She took short, shallow breaths. It hurt to breathe...

_'Slade. Why? Why did he take me? Where was I when he did? Where... Titan's Tower. Home. Oh God, will I ever see it again? How did he... why did... when...?'_

Raven's questions circled in her head, asking, begging to be answered. She was about to answer one when she slipped back intothe darkness.

---

"Beast Boy?" Starfire looked at him.

"What?"

"Are you alright?"

"Do I _look _like it??"

"Well, no, but--"

"I'm not."

"Beast Boy." Robin spoke this time.

"What?!"

"She'll be alright."

No response came from the shapeshifter.

They walked in silence for over an hour, and the next thing the three followers knew, they were at a large wooden trapdoor. Beast Boy opened it with ease and jumped down into the chamber below.

It was a large chamber, almost like a tall cave, but it was empty. Black paint covered the walls and something had stained them from the past. Upon closer inspection, Robin found it to be blood from many years ago, maybe even before their time. Slow, steady dripping noises echoed through the room, coming from nothing but the still air.

As the four Titans approached another door, they tried to shut out the fear that had been trapped in the chamber. They could feel it, they could _smell _it. It was like a headache trying to get in.

They dared not to look back behind them. They could feel something floating around them, all around them. Something transparent, something lethal.

Beast Boy opened the door to the next room. As soon as they were all out of the first room, he quickly shut it. A relief rushed through them as fresh, normal air filled their lungs.

Cyborg could've sworn he heard a moan from the first room.

In this chamber there were entrances to three rooms. Beast Boy opened the door on the left, and the four heroes walked into an even larger room than the first one. They could smell the fear, the hatred, and the blood.

Especially the blood.

The three walls surrounding the one that held the door were lined with prisons. Some held bones, some held nothing. All held blood stains.

And Raven's prison was right in front of the Titans.


End file.
